


Мачо и ботан

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), Nati



Series: AGARD 2020 Спецквест [1]
Category: 21 Jump Street - All Media Types
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Soulmates, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Круче, чем друг с другом, у них ни с кем не получится.
Relationships: Greg Jenko/Morton Schmidt
Series: AGARD 2020 Спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917874
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Соулмейты





	Мачо и ботан

**Author's Note:**

> Название — своего рода дань уважения российским локализаторам, которые отчего-то решили, что 21 Jump Street переводится именно так.
> 
> Задание [SCP-2615 - Если ты веришь](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2615).

— Ты не понимаешь. Зук, он… — Дженко нахмурился, пытаясь сформулировать всё, что было у него в голове. — Он как будто продолжение меня. У нас даже мысли одинаковые, понимаешь? С ним на поле я… как будто летаю. А ты… как будто меня вниз тянешь, понимаешь? Я…

— Ты думаешь, что он твой соулмейт? — перебил его Шмидт.

Дженко удивлённо моргнул. Он не верил в существование соулмейтов, как и большинство людей, к слову. Конечно, раньше много говорили об этом, о родственных душах, которые предназначены друг другу самой судьбой. Вот только никто не знал, как эту родственную душу искать. Никаких видимых или однозначных подсказок не было, ни следов на теле, ни небесного озарения – ничего. Только знание, что с соулмейтом всегда спокойно и комфортно, что без него – морально и физически плохо. Но это ведь настолько эфемерные понятия! Кто может поручиться, что действительно нашёл соулмейта, а не переживает сильную подростковую влюблённость, например?

Дженко не верил в соулмейтов от слова совсем, но Шмидт верил в них так, будто ему свыше было дано знание, что они действительно, вот сто процентов существуют.

— Да, может и так, — сказал Дженко, отведя взгляд.

Шмидт помолчал некоторое время, а потом кивнул.

— Ну что ж, в таком случае, наши пути расходятся. Желаю тебе счастья.

И ушёл. Ни нелепых неловких объятий, ни прощальной пьянки до утра – ничего. Дженко едва не бросился следом, ведь это было неправильно, уходить вот так просто. Но остановился. Может быть и неправильно, но зато спокойнее и лучше. Объятия – лишние, а пьянка до утра вызовет ненужный и болезненный приступ ностальгии и воспоминания о всех тех годах, которые они провели вместе.

Дженко хмыкнул: будто с возлюбленным расставался, а не с напарником. Они со Шмидтом были друзьями, этого не отнять, конечно, но убиваться по этому поводу глупо. В конце концов, сейчас Дженко действительно чувствовал себя свободным, когда выходил на поле вместе с Зуком. Чувствовал, будто отрывается от земли и парит в воздухе. И даже разница в возрасте не казалось хоть сколько-нибудь значимой преградой.

Кто знает, может Зук действительно его соулмейт? Если допустить, конечно, что соулмейты вообще существуют.

***

Жить с Зуком было весело. Они ходили в качалку, развлекались на вечеринках, договаривали друг за другом фразы и играли в футбол. Дженко уже написал рапорт на увольнение, но пока никак не мог его отдать, находя для себя сотню причин подождать: то он на тренировке, то некогда, то отвлекать капитана не хочется. Глупые отмазки, которые придумывали студенты для своих преподавателей, как оказалось, работали и тут. Вот только проблема была в том, что Дженко уже давно не был студентом. Он был тридцатилетним мужиком, который притворялся двадцатилетним парнем. И то, что раньше казалось парением без границ, постепенно стало приносить всё меньше и меньше радости и всё больше вопросов «а зачем мне это надо». Да, Зук по-прежнему был светлым пятном во всём этом, он был буквально отражением Дженко. Так бы Грэг выглядел в свои двадцать. 

Вот только ему было тридцать и, как оказалось, это многое меняло.

***

Со Шмидтом они встретились в парке. Дженко улыбнулся, когда вспомнил, что именно отсюда они и начали свою карьеру: они запороли задержание и их отправили под прикрытием в школу. В универ они тоже попали, запоров задержание. Интересно, куда их отправят в следующий раз?.. Дженко тряхнул головой – следующего раза ведь не будет. Рапорт на увольнение всё ещё висел на флешке, а табельное он сдал ещё раньше, когда отправлялся в «отпуск» — именно так сейчас называлось то, что он старательно думал, стоит ли говорить Зуку о своей полицейской карьере.

— Привет, — протянул Шмидт, смотря слегка в сторону. — Гуляешь?

— Да вот, решил подышать свежем воздухом, — отозвался Дженко. — А ты патрулируешь?

— Да, работа, — пожал плечами Шмидт. — Как спортивная карьера?

— Продвигается, — сказал Дженко. — Отправили с Зуком заявку. А ты…

— Без напарника, — перебил его Шмидт. — Ну, знаешь, я же люблю одиночество, так что мне удобно. И хорошо.

— Здорово, — поспешно закивал Дженко. — Мне тоже… хорошо.

Они замолчали, позволяя друг другу делать вид, что всё прекрасно. Шмидт ненавидел одиночество. Дженко в последнее время с трудом выносил толпу веселящихся студентов вокруг себя. Хотелось снова куда-нибудь влипнуть, преследовать преступника, может быть даже в очередной раз словить пулю – не смертельную, конечно, а так, для крутости момента.

— Слушай, я тут подумал насчёт вайфая, — начал Дженко, и Шмидт тут же подобрался. — Как-то всё гладко и удачно сложилось.

— Да, я тоже считаю, что это дело не такое, как предыдущее, — подхватил Шмидт.

— Тогда… может закончим его как надо? — предложил Дженко.

Шмидт с улыбкой кивнул. Дженко не стал говорить, что это завершение – точка в его карьере полицейского, а потом на стол начальнику ляжет рапорт на увольнение. Напоследок хотелось опять отхватить хотя бы пару минут драйва и того особого чувства, которое возникало, когда они со Шмидтом работали в команде. Чувство безграничного единения.

***

— Ой да ладно, серьёзно? — простонал Шмидт, когда его третий раз успели облить коктейлем. — Тут есть хоть один трезвый человек?

— Мы с тобой и предполагаемый преступник, — со смешком отозвался Дженко.

— Какое счастье, что я не ходил в универ, — пробурчал Шмидт, оттирая пятна с рубашки. — Я весь липкий.

— И сладкий, — хмыкнул Дженко. — Тут нет нормального алкоголя, только коктейли. Хотя пить на такой жаре…

Шмидт согласно вздохнул. В Мексике было ужасно жарко, а ещё вокруг было до ужаса шумно и людно, все дёргались под музыку, орали и веселились. Дженко хмыкнул, неожиданно понимая, что вести наблюдение за дилерами намного интереснее, чем сходить с ума в толпе, пьяно прыгая на месте в подобии танца.

— Смотри, — толкнул его в бок Шмидт, указывая на одного из дилеров, который положил деньги в небольшой чемоданчик розового цвета. — Да ладно… Хотя, ничего удивительного, она та ещё стерва. Как я раньше не догадался, что она дочка Призрака. Мудачество на лицо.

Дженко усмехнулся и потащил Шмидта за собой, взяв его за рукав рубашки, чтобы не потерялся и не отстал, что в такой толпе было легче лёгкого. Когда они, наконец, догнали Мерседес, она уже строила своих дилеров, за компанию строя и собственного отца, который только улыбался и поддакивал, как придурок.

— Семейка злобных гениев, — закатил глаза Шмидт. — Действуем по плану?

— Как всегда, — улыбнулся Дженко, и они ворвались в зал, начиная ругаться.

В общем-то, такой план и был – отвлечь этих недалёких бандюганов, пока все остальные займут свои позиции. Но даже в этой постановочной ссоре Шмидт сказал то, что явно его когда-то задело сильнее всего: «Может быть я и тяну тебя вниз». Вот только… Только подумать над этим Дженко совершенно не успевал.

Перестрелки, сорвавшаяся погоня на Ламбочке – между прочим, мечта всей его юности! – драка на пляже, простреленное плечо и полёт на вертолёте, цепляясь за шасси – не этого ли Дженко хотел последние месяцы? Определённо этого. Даже ранение в плечо не вызывало особого разочарования. Но больше всего хотелось орать от восторга, особенно когда Шмидт болтался на вертолёте вместе с ним и держал за руку – из последних сил, но крепко. Как будто если упадут – то определённо вместе.

Впрочем, вместе они и упали. В воду, на фоне взрывающегося вертолёта, прямо как в каком-нибудь крутом боевике. Дженко было так хорошо, что он почти не мог плыть к берегу, задыхаясь от переполняющего его восторга и бурлящего в горле смеха.

— Я тебя дальше не потащу, — пропыхтел Шмидт, вопреки своим словами дотаскивая напарника практически до самого берега, где собрались чуть ли не все студенты, которые орали и хлопали, явно не совсем воспринимая произошедшее. Но Дженко не мог их винить, он сам был готов прыгать на месте и хлопать – если бы не простреленное плечо, конечно.

— Я понял! Ты тянешь меня не вниз, а вверх! Всегда тянул, делал меня лучше! — закричал Дженко, перекрикивая собравшуюся на берегу толпу.

— Ты тоже всегда тянул меня вверх, — крикнул в ответ Шмидт.

— Я думаю, что ты – мой соулмейт! — уже чуть тише, но всё равно громко сказал Дженко.

— Я твой – кто? — удивлённо выдохнул Шмидт, и фразу Дженко скорее прочитал по губам, чем услышал. — Но ты же говорил, что Зук…

— Я ошибся. Ты – мой соулмейт. Я люблю тебя, чувак! — заорал Дженко и под восторженный вой толпы кинулся целовать Шмидта, даже не дойдя до берега.

Тот ответил, выглядя ошеломлённо-радостным. Вокруг кричали люди, грохотала музыка, полицейские пробирались к ним сквозь толпу. Но это всё было неважно, потому что Дженко действительно верил, что нашёл соулмейта. Даже если они не существовали в природе, даже если это всё были выдумки особо романтичных натур – он нашёл родственную душу. Потому что со Шмидтом ему было так хорошо, как ни с кем никогда не будет.

— Ты мой соулмейт, — прошептал Шмидт, а потом проорал это прямо в лицо подбежавшим офицерам: — Он мой соулмейт! Соулмейт!

Они были мокрыми тридцатилетними полицейскими, которые только что взорвали вертолёт с чемоданом денег от продажи наркотиков на студенческих каникулах.

Да кто ещё может сделать жизнь каждого из них лучше? Круче, чем друг с другом, у них ни с кем не получится.


End file.
